


How lucky we are to be alive right now

by maanorchidee



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Continuation, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Insidious Humdrum is dead, the Mage is gone. Now, Penny has to discuss something else with Simon and Baz. Why didn't they tell her they were together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How lucky we are to be alive right now

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley, this is the first time I'm writing something unrelated to Klaine/glee... I'm jitterish. Oh god, that is so weird. Anyway, it takes place right after Penny's chapter before the epilogue. It's my own twist to what happens after they fall asleep.
> 
> Title is based on the Hamilton song "That Would Be Enough".
> 
> So.
> 
> Enjoy.

**PENNY**

Everything is starting to make sense.

I'm torn between cheering for them, and shouting at them. I watch the two of them interact. I've never seen Baz so delicate.

I can't believe it.

A part of me is mad at Simon. Why didn't he tell me? I thought it was weird that Simon suddenly hung out with Baz, but I accepted their weird friendship. I will probably accept whatever this is too, but it will take a while.

For a split second, I wonder if Agatha knows. But then I remember the shock on her face when we arrived at the Pitch manor, and the bigger shock on her face when she saw that Simon was in there. Should I tell her? I know it's not my story to tell, but how on earth are they going to tell Agatha? Her ex-boyfriend is dating her possible crush. I know that Agatha felt at least something for Baz.

They kiss, and it I weren't so exhausted, I would've cooed. Or I would've scoffed. I really dunno anymore.

I close my eyes. We will talk later.

But then I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I can see my dad sitting in a chair next to me. He's reading a Normal magazine. I cough and his eyes widen. He immediately gets up, but instead of talking to me, he calls out for my mum. "Mitali, Mitali! She's awake!"

And them my mum enters the room. And then there's hugging, and crying, and small mumbles of "I love you". Apparently, I fell asleep, and so did Simon and Baz. When mum and the Coven found us, my mum thought we were all dead. I want to apologize for running off like that, but my friends needed me.

Yes, Baz is my friend.

Baz.

_... Baz?_

"Baz?" I croak out, "Simon?" I try to get up, but my dad holds me back. "Mum, dad, where're Simon and Baz?" And then I remember that I haven't seen Agatha either. But Agatha ran away, so I can safely say that she's okay.

My parents are looking at me with this strange look on their face. My stomach drops. What if something has happened?

I can't wait any longer. I push my parents away and stumble out of the room. I'm surprised that I'm not limbing. I assume my parents have been casting healing spells on me non-stop. "Penny, Penny!" I can hear my mum, but I don't look back. I have to find my friends. I have to check on Agatha- wherever she is. Priya is watching me with wide, shocked eyes, but when I shoot her a glare, she knows she must remain silent. I open every door I see, but I can't seem to find them.

"Penelope!" my dad finally reaches me, "Penelope, wait!"

"Where are they? Are they okay? Have you found Agatha? What's happened?" So many questions.

My dad shushes me. He gestures to me to follow him, and I do. He leads me downstairs, and there they are. Simon and Baz are both sharing one of our expensive chairs, despite the fact that there are a lot. Premal is sitting on another one, watching them. They seem unharmed, but I know better. I know what happened. I  _saw_  what happened. I shudder at the memories.

"Penny," Simon says when he sees me. He nudges Baz. When Baz looks up, I try to hide my shock. He looks horrible, or, more horrible than before. He seems paler, his hair is a mess, and there are huge bags under his eyes. Simon doesn't look great either, but I focus on the wings.

I look around and I recognize people from the Coven and more of the Mage's Men. The last thing I need is this. I don't want to talk about what happened in the White Chapel, I want to yell at Simon for not telling me he is dating Baz.

Baz.

His enemy.

I still can't wrap my head around this.

"I was going to tell you," Simon says. It's like he can read my mind, because he nods towards Baz, but then slowly shakes his head. Apparently, I can't talk about whatever is going on between the two of them in front of the Coven and the Men. Judging by the looks of everyone's faces, they're all confused on why Simon and Baz are sharing a chair. They don't touch, not in front of this crowd, but I can clearly see that they are relying on each other. For them, sitting next to each other, knowing they are close, is enough.

Then Premal, the arsehole he is, starts asking Simon questions about the Mage's death. Even now, Premal is still loyal to the Mage. I thought that after everything, the Men must've realised that something was wrong with the Mage. When we reach the events of Ebb's and the Mage's death, Simons starts to cry again. My mum gets mad at the Men, and tells them to go away, but they won't listen.

Somehow, their own regime is more important than Simon's mental health.

I can see that it is killing Baz not to reach out. He can't even speak up, because despite everything, he's still a Pitch. The Men will probably not listen to him. So I speak up. They didn't listen to my mum's protests, but the moment I tell them to stop, they drop everything.

"Penelope..." Premal looks at me with a pleading look on his face. I understand his desire to continue the interrogation- I usually have the same desire, but I can't handle his behaviour right now. Baz looks like he's about to stab someone.

"With all due respect," my mum's back in her old teacher role, "I think we made it very clear, even before the children woke up that we will not ask them what happened right away. Please leave, or we'll have to spell you away." That makes them leave. Dad and the Coven are going up to dad's office. The Men simply disappear. Only Premal stays.

" ** _Be our guest_**!" mum spells Baz, "Now, no one can hurt you again." I wonder what happened. Mum asks us if we want anything to eat, but I tell her I'd rather go upstairs to my room with Simon and Baz.

"Oh, and mum," I ask before I leave the room, "Please find Agatha for us."

* * *

I slam the door behind me.

I turn around, and I'm about to yell at them. Simon and Baz are sitting on my bed, Simon with his head on Baz's shoulder. It's a weird sight. I want to yell at them so badly, but I can't, not after seeing them like this. So instead I just drop down in a wooden chair my mum bought for me, and gape at them.

"When were you going to tell me?" I ask when I'm done gaping.

"I'm sorry, Penny," Simon really does look sorry, "I- we- uh, we were still figuring it out ourselves." Baz nods.

"How long?" I ask.

"A week ago, or so? Maybe longer," Baz looks at Simon, "When I was about to kill myself in that fire?"

"What!?" I yell. I look from Simon, to Baz, and back to Simon, "He was going to kill himself?"

Simon winces. "That was not a good moment," he admits. Baz just shakes his head. I dunno what to say to them. What else have they been hiding? For the first time in years, I feel like I dunno Simon. I didn't even know that Simon's gay. Or bi. His relation with Agatha was definitely real, even though it became really bad at the end of last year and the beginning of this one.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," I sigh deeply, "I didn't even know you had feelings for him, Simon."

"I didn't know either until I kissed him," and Simon finally smiles. The thought  _of kissing Baz_  makes him smile. Baz makes him smile. It's crazy.

I turn to Baz. "And you?"

Now, Baz smiles too. I don't remember seeing Baz smile like that. I've seen him smirk, I've seen him smile nasty, crooked smiles, but this is the first time I see a genuine smile on Baz's face. I didn't even think it was possible.

"We were going to tell you, Penny, really," Simon says, "But we didn't- we were still trying to figure this all out ourselves. Crowley, I don't even know if I'm gay or not. I dunno if this will work, I dunno how people will react, I dunno how to tell people that I, the Mage's Heir, am dating the son of the Pitch. The only thing I do know is that I love him."

I try not to cooe. Simon's such a sap.

Baz kisses his head.

"So, Agatha doesn't know?"

"No one knows," Baz says quickly, "When I woke up, they had seperated the two of us. The fact that we fell asleep in each other's arms didn't strike them." "Maybe they thought we were trying to strangle each other before we fell asleep," Simon points out. Baz nods. "Yeah, and when I tried to get so Simon, they seriously spelled me away," he grunts, "for Simon's safety." Now I get why my mum used  **Be our guest** on him.

"Your brother is an arse," Baz sighs, and I couldn't agree more. He pulls Simon closer. They both are exhausted, but I can see they're also very happy to be alive and to be together.

The Insidious Humdrum is gone, the Mage is gone, Ebb is dead, Agatha is missing, and the Coven are probably stressing non-stop, but seeing them like this... Everything seems right.


End file.
